


Coda: Fortitudo

by skeptique



Series: Of Virtues [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Epilogue, Fluff, I Regret To Inform You There Is ABSOLUTELY No Auror/Healer stuff in this coda, M/M, meeting each other's friends and family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptique/pseuds/skeptique
Summary: This is the very fluffy & short epilogue to Iustitia & Prudentia.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Of Virtues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844986
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Coda: Fortitudo

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors are my fault and not that of my wonderful betas, ladyemmaline, startledredhead and fayezer.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://skeptiquewrites.tumblr.com/)

“I can’t believe you proposed,” Draco said for the third time. He could tell Harry thought this was rude to Pansy by the sharp kick he got under the table. 

It might have been unusual generally because of pureblood gender roles, but for someone like Pansy it was unheard of that she would propose to Theo. She was no suffragette. Draco loved her dearly, but she spent half her time pretending to be some sort of expensive and rare decorative tropical flower. 

Theo looked happy enough at this celebration dinner for the engagement though. It was only the four of them. Harry cleared his throat. 

“Do you know where you might hold your ceremony?” Harry asked politely. 

Draco almost opened his mouth to tell him there was no need to try to impress. Theo and Pansy accepted him right away because they didn’t have a choice in the matter. But Harry had booked a dinner at an expensive Wizarding restaurant in Soho, and had worn dress robes in Slytherin green to celebrate so maybe it was enjoyable to watch him try. 

“I was thinking somewhere in the Australian Outback under the stars,” Pansy said dreamily. She was being sarcastic obviously. 

“That sounds nice,” Harry said. 

Theo laughed. Draco could see Harry’s confidence crumble a tiny bit as he was unsure whether he was the subject of the joke. 

“Pansy’s just being Pansy,” Theo said, kindly. “She hates the outdoors. And travelling.”

“If you can’t take a train there, it’s not worth it. I’d rather travel by barge than International Portkey. We’ll be getting married here,” Pansy said. 

“Pansy has already done one scandalous thing. She’ll get married in the forest by Parkinson Place like the rest of them,” Draco chimed in. 

“Can you believe that Frances told me the other day, that he considered himself very progressive for allowing this?” Pansy said. Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“Her father,” Draco supplied for Harry’s context. 

“Adora’s all in a tizzy, because she said the Parkinsons accepting the marriage makes her look like a bad person for disowning me,” Theo said, chuckling.

Harry looked at them all as if they were speaking Swedish. It must seem strange to him, but that Theo even mentioned his mum meant he was firmly one of theirs now. 

“Er....”

“Cheer up. Be thankful you won’t have to navigate that nonsense with this one. ” Pansy said. 

She ordered a glittering chocolate torte for the table. Maybe Draco should slip Harry a few Galleons. Harry had never dined with the likes of Pansy Josephine Parkinson before he agreed to pay for the bill. 

“That looks horrible,” Theo said. He took a bite of the pastry off Pansy’s fork anyway. Pansy’s face softened for a brief moment, looking at Theo. 

Draco cut a bite for Harry and turned to him. Harry obediently opened his mouth. After chewing and taking a sip of wine, he turned to Draco. 

“That’s fantastic,” Harry said. 

“That’s why I always order, Harry,” Pansy told him. 

Draco didn’t miss her use of his first name. If Harry wasn’t careful, she would start giving him investment tips. Draco kissed the side of Harry’s mouth. He was happy. 

“You’re very good together,” Theo remarked later, as they were walking through Wizarding London. Pansy was talking Harry’s ear off about something up ahead and he was nodding. The hair potion had worn off, so Harry’s hair was starting to get messy again. 

“I think we are,” Draco said. 

“You’ll be the best man at my wedding?” Theo asked. He was wringing his hands as if Draco would say no. 

“I’ll stand for both of you, obviously. Let’s keep your horrible cousins out of the mix, shall we?” Draco said.

Theo gave him a hug and Draco didn’t even back out of it. 

*******

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Harry reassured Draco. Harry could see him fussing and retying his bowtie for the third time. 

“I’m not nervous,” Draco said. 

Harry gently knocked his hand away and tied it himself. It was navy blue and Harry had been surprised he owned anything that wasn’t green, grey or silver. His shirt was a pressed white button down and he wore grey dress trousers. 

“It’s a casual garden party, Draco.”

“That’s why I’m wearing linen,” Draco insisted. Harry knew not to bother him when he was like this. 

“You know Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. They like you fine,” Harry said. 

And while it was awkward the first few times they all did seem to like Draco fine. Maybe it helped that they’d gone to Draco’s old pub, where he knew the muggle bartenders and they teased him about tipping too much like always. 

“Luna would like me if I were a shrub,” Draco said. Harry shrugged. He wasn’t wrong. They apparated the edge of the property Ron and Hermione had bought. They were hosting a small housewarming party there, even though they wouldn’t be moving in for another month. 

Ron waved first and Harry waved back. They were close to the house, a beautiful Georgian-style home in blush pink. Hermione was wearing a yellow sundress and holding Rosie, who was dressed in a ruffled dark navy onesie. Ron bent and touched his nose to hers, and baby Rosie gurgled happily. 

“Are we the first to arrive?” Harry asked. 

“No, Molly’s in the kitchen and George is setting up the lights and balloons indoors,” Ron said. 

“A present,” Draco said, pulling out a package from his bag. Harry looked at him. They had already sent money to Rose’s trust. They had discussed his propensity for generous and unnecessary presents. He was still not over the fact Draco had bought Teddy a brand new Firebolt without telling him. 

“Thank you, Draco.” Hermione said, she handed Rosie to Ron and unwrapped them. There were a pile of beautifully illustrated muggle children’s books. Hermione couldn’t resist opening them to peek. 

“Look at this, these are beautiful,” Hermione exclaimed. “Where did you get them?”

“My friend Chike illustrated them,” Draco said. Draco rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. 

“I think it’s getting too hot. Ron, why don’t you give Rosie to Harry and Draco and they can go indoors? It’s starting to feel like the south of Spain out here,” Hermione said. 

Ron handed Rosie to Harry, who summarily handed her off to Draco. She scrunched her tiny face but settled in Draco’s arms.

“You know I can’t hold babies,” Harry said.

“It’s practice,” Draco said as they entered the house. 

Harry, selfishly, liked watching Draco hold babies. Draco had a natural warmth to him that came out as he cradled anyone’s child. He was patient, and made funny faces. He forgot to be so self-conscious.

Harry and Draco found themselves face-to-face with Molly Weasley who looked as surprised to see them as they were her. She looked at Rosie as if she was concerned. 

“Hermione said to bring Rosie in because it’s getting warm out,” Harry explained. 

“Would you like to hold her instead?” Draco asked Molly. Harry knew it would be a hard sell for Molly to like him even if she tolerated him for Harry’s sake. 

“Nonsense. You’re doing fine and I’ve got to watch the stove,” Molly said. She smiled and waved at Rosie, bundled in Draco’s arms. She had made her mind up to try for Harry’s sake and Harry loved her for it.

“Where’s Angelina?” Harry said to George. 

“She’s upstairs,” George answered. Harry was most worried about his reaction to Draco in this setting. George looked guarded but not hostile.

“Malfoy,” George acknowledged. 

Later in the party, Harry saw George was refilling Draco’s beer glass with his wand so it never emptied. Perhaps that was what Harry should have watched out for. Draco was flushed and had taken off his bowtie but he appeared to be steady. 

“I should check on him,” Harry said. He was going to cross the lawn when Draco looked up and shook his head subtly. Harry stopped.

“He’ll be alright, he knows what George is doing,” Ginny told him. Indeed, Draco was watching him refill it intently, though George didn’t seem to notice.

“Dean was so drunk when Ron did this to him that he cried over the ‘84 Quidditch championship,” Ginny confessed. 

She snorted at the memory, but fondly. He hadn’t known about this tradition because no one had done it to him. But he liked it better this way round. Harry continued to watch him for a few seconds longer.

“I didn’t see it until you were together but you’re happy aren’t you?” Ginny said. 

“I am,” Harry admitted. “You’re happy?”

“I am,” Ginny said. “Cheers.” They clinked glasses. 

“Your man’s alright,” George told him when they finally returned Draco to him, an hour or so later. Charlie and Bill agreed.

Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Draco drunk, but he expected Draco to be in quite a state. Draco stood up steadily from his lawn chair. If Draco’s hair wasn’t slightly messy, Harry was not sure he would have known. 

“Time to go home,” Harry said. Draco kissed him sloppily on the cheek. Ah, so that was his tell. 

Draco cast the sobering spell as more of an afterthought when they reached the lane but they kept walking. 

“You alright?” Harry asked, noting Draco lapse into silence. They walked a bit further than they needed. It was a beautiful cool summer evening with a slight breeze and Harry wanted to enjoy it a bit more. 

“I want your family to like me,” Draco said quietly. 

“They like you.” Harry said. Draco seemed to accept that.

"And I love you,” Harry added. 

“Love you too,” Draco said.


End file.
